Nothing's Stopping Me
by Avril L
Summary: The Titans have been invited to Bruce Wayne's spring ball. Everything seems dandy, but when Bruce sees his past sidekick and the Tamaranian girl sharing their first kiss, will he create problems for them? Oneshot


A large blue and metal car pulled up in front of a huge mansion. The half-android known as Cyborg was the first to climb out. Seeing as his metallic armor and cybernetic body parts were too big and bulky to fit into an formal clothes, Cyborg was wearing a simple black top hat on his head and a white flower on his chest.

"Alright, ya'll. Let's get this show on the road!" he exclaimed. Next came Beast Boy, the green changeling. He was wearing an outrages green tuxedo and top hat. His shoes were also green, but way too big for his feet. With all that green, he looked like a blade of grass.

"I am a party _animal_," he said before stepping away from the T-Car. Raven, the dark telepath, came out next. She was wearing a simple black dress with a full skirt that reached the floor. On her shoulders was a shawl with the same red clasp that she sported on her cloak. Her hair was worn up in a loose bun. She didn't look particularly excited about the ball they would be attending. When Robin climbed out, wearing a plain black tuxedo, he mustered up all his courage for the person he would be facing in less than five minutes...

Seven days ago, the Titans had received a letter from Robin's past mentor, Bruce Wayne. It was an invitation to his mansion. He was having a ball there, and wanted to see his former side-kick after so many years. Robin was excited, but nervous all the same; he always had to stiffen up when he was with his mentor.

The last one to come out was Starfire, the Tamaranian princess. She gracefully stepped onto the pavement, adjusting her dress. Her dress was made of a sparkly lavender material. The dress was floor length, but you could just barely see the purple high-heels under the hem. Long silvery white gloves extended past her elbows. A beautiful white flower was in her hair. The minute Robin saw Starfire, he thought she looked gorgeous. It was the reason why he couldn't keep his eyes off her during the drive, and why she kept on catching him watching her and blushed every five minutes.

"Alright guys, let's go," Robin said. He took a deep breath, and then rung the door bell. An old man with gray hair answered it.

"Good evening, Master Robin and friends," he greeted. Robin smiled and shook the man's hand.

"Good to see you, Alfred," he answered him. Alfred took their coats and led them to the party.

"D - damn..." mumbled Cyborg as he stared at the enormous hall. There were people everywhere in fancy ball gowns and tuxedos. A long wooden table seemed to be groaning under the weight of over a hundred dishes of food. Soft music was playing, people dancing to it.

"Glorious!" Starfire exclaimed. Beast Boy just gaped. Even Raven seemed impressed.

"Good evening, Titans," said a voice from behind. They turned to see a tall, muscular man in a black tux, his hair slicked back. He shook hands with Robin.

"Titans, this is Mr. Bruce Wayne," he said, introducing his mentor. Beast Boy practically hopped up to him.

"Nice digs, Mr. Wayne," he said, his eyes shining. Mr. Wayne raised his eyebrows ever so slightly, but shook his hand all the same.

"Bruce, this is Beast Boy," said Robin, pointing to the green teenager. "This is Cyborg," he gestured towards the half-robot, "this is Raven," he waved his hand towards the goth girl, "and this is Starfire," he finished, stepping towards the ruby-haired girl. They all waved to tall millionaire, who was known to them as Robin's mentor. Bruce smiled and nodded to them.

"Nice to meet all of you," he said silently. Something started ringing in his jacket pocket, which he took out. "Excuse me," he said hastily, punching a button on his cell phone and walking away.

"So... is he, like, super-Robin or something?" Beast Boy whispered to Cyborg. He shrugged. Robin glared.

"C'mon, dudes! Let's dance!" Beast Boy exclaimed, grabbing Raven's hand and literally yanking her towards the dance floor.

"Yo! No fair!" Cyborg pouted. He sulked off, no doubt looking for someone to dance with. Robin stared, eyes unfocused, around the room. Memories flooded into his head. He had only been to so many parties that his wealthy mentor had hosted in this very hall. All those times he had just watched from the stairway, observing everyone. And this time he was standing in the middle of everything, finally old enough. But was he really enjoying it?

"Robin?" someone asked from behind his back. He turned to see Starfire standing patiently behind him. "Would it be alright if I asked you to dance with me?" she asked. Robin was surprised at first, but recovered quickly.

"Sure," he said, grinning. He took the beautiful alien girl's hand and together they headed toward the dance floor, into the crowd. He awkwardly placed one hand on Starfire's hip, the other in her right hand. She carefully examined the other dancing couples and placed her remaining hand on Robin's shoulder. They swayed to the music, transfixed in each other's gaze.

Starfire had managed to master the Waltz in a very short time, just from watching the others. Now she danced effortlessly along with Robin, who had long knew how to do the Waltz. Robin found himself lost in his teammate's emerald eyes. It was almost like drowning, except it was a good thing. Good, yet completely helpless. Starfire stared into her leader's masked eyes. The longer she stared, the more hypnotized she became.

They weren't even real. It was just a black rim with white cloth in between. It was just blank. Starfire hated how she could never see his true expression. He would smile, but the smile was never complete without the look of eyes lighting up. A frown was not a complete frown when the eyes were just... _blank_.

"Robin..." she whispered.

"Mmmm?" he murmured, still lost in those intoxicating beautiful pools of green. Starfire mindlessly brought her hands to the corner of his mask. Robin winced, and she held back.

"I am sorry..." she whimpered, afraid she might have offended Robin.

"Starfire?" he said quietly.

"Yes?" she answered even more silent than before. He never answered her. he had become fully aware at how close their faces were. Robin so desperately wanted to go even closer. He could hardly remember tilting his head, or Starfire leaning in. He felt completely numb. Their faces were already just inches apart, it didn't take long for their mouths to come into contact.

Robin was snapped out of his trance immediately. His eyes, which before were half-closed, shot open. The shock didn't last for long, however. Robin beamed more entranced in the kiss. It was like magic. It was like... a promise. And the promise was sealed when the two broke apart. They both breathed sighs of relief.

----

Robin slowly walked away from the dance floor. After the kiss, Robin and Star had shared a few more dances, but now they need some time to themselves, to think about what had happened in the last half-hour. Robin sure needed to run things over.

"I just can't believe it actually _happened_," said Robin quietly. He was now in the empty hallway. He leaned against the wall and closed his eyes, replaying the scene in his mind over and over again.

"Hello, Robin," a new voice said. Robin whipped around and saw Mr. Wayne leaning cooly against the frame of the door to the ball room. "Enjoying your dance?"

Robin stared at his mentor, confused. "What do you mean?" he asked. He saw Mr. Wayne straighten up and slowly walk toward him.

"I would think that you'd be focusing more on your work than pretty girls," he said coldly. Robin narrowed his eyes.

"You really shouldn't waste your time on crushes, Robin," he said, staring at Robin firmly. Robin felt hot...

"It isn't a... crush..." he said uncertainly, blushing.

"What are you saying? That you love her!" Wayne shouted, throwing his arms up in the air.

"Maybe," said Robin firmly. He clenched his fists and prepared for the next blow.

"Didn't I tell you not to go and get yourself into relationships? Especially with teammates?" Robin searched in his head for the right answer.

"Yes, you did tell me that. But... I think it's wrong. I mean, if you really want to be with someone, nothing should get in the way, right?" Robin exclaimed. He saw Wayne thinking carefully, not knowing how to answer that.

"And if I l-love Starfire, I'm not letting anything get in the way," Robin finished. He walked away, leaving his former mentor staring awestruck at the spot where Robin was standing just seconds ago. Robin entered the ball room once again. He spotted Starfire standing by the buffet table. When she saw Robin heading towards her, she turned her full attention to him.

"Robin! Is everything alright? I saw you and Mr. Wayne arguing, although I did not hear anything. Is something wrong?" she asked gently. Robin smiled and pulled the alien girl to him.

"Everything's perfect, Star," he said, giving her a big kiss.


End file.
